


Picking Up Strays

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Well more pre-threesome but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In a world where both Fiddleford and Ford ended up in the portal, they run into a young Stan.





	Picking Up Strays

Fiddleford and Ford find a Stanley Pines in Dimension 18.

This Stanley is still young, slimmer than what Ford has described his own Stanley to be; they find out later it’s because of starvation and drugs. He is pale, too, his long, brown hair tied into one braid that whips around him when he works a pole, his eyes mostly hidden by the bangs that keep falling into his face. He isn’t a particularly graceful dancer, but the aliens watching him from below the stage are loving the show, waving their wads of money around.

“1500!”

“1700!”

“2500!”

The prizes keep hitching higher, higher than the little currency they are carrying; Fiddleford only needs to glance at Ford to know that there is only one way this will go down. He lets himself feel his fear for a moment, lets it shake him. He then lets it go, and digs for the gun in his coat pocket.

They might not leave this dimension tonight, but once they do, Stanley Pines is coming with them.

*

“I can’t believe you came for me, I’ve been waiting for you for so long, I’ve missed you so much-”

Stanley can’t stop babbling as they finally make their way out of the club and to the streets, squeezing Ford’s hand tight as they run for their lives. He doesn’t seem to be entirely clear-headed, his step stumbling as he tries to keep up with Ford, so Fiddleford ends up grabbing him from his other arm, and they’re making it forward faster. Their eyes meet for a moment, and first Stan looks confused, like he’s realizing for the first time that Ford is with someone else instead of being alone. Then gratitude swells in his eyes, making him look even younger than before.

It’s not until they have reached their hideout until Stanley speaks to Fiddleford, touching him gingerly on the arm as he whispers: “Thank you.”

*

For a while, Fiddleford and Stan don’t get many chances to chat. Firstly, Stan doesn’t seem to have the time for it. He’s too busy fawning over Ford, unable to believe that his fragile brother has grown up to be such an action hero. Likewise, Ford is possessive over his brother, watching closely over his every move, observing all his interactions with people other than him. Even Fiddleford, despite their ten year and longer partnership.

Fiddleford does understand why, but he’s also a little hurt by it. Doesn’t Ford know that Fiddleford would never do anything to hurt his brother? Even if this one isn’t his actual one, the one Ford was estranged to when they were still in their own dimension.

This Stan has no idea that such estrangement exists. All he knows that the only thing keeping him and his Ford apart is the fact he was stolen away when he was still a kid, around eleven years of age; he had parted ways with his captor very early on, only to end up captured again and sold into slavery. The sex club had been his third owner, but everyone who had owned had used him for the same purpose.

“I guess there is just something about me,” Stan comments with a shrug. But Fiddleford can see the darkness in his eyes, and it makes his hand curl into a fist.

So in the end, he can’t blame Ford for wanting to keep this Stan safe. He does wonder if that’s making Ford think any differently of his own Stan, if he wishes their relationship had turned out differently. If he sees this Stan as a chance to make things right.

*

“Ford, we need to get him back to his family.”

“I know.”

Ford sounds wistful, which, in some way, is worse than outright reluctance would be. It means Ford is aware that they can’t keep this Stan with them forever, that he deserves a chance to return home. Fiddleford knows that it was the father of the twins who had thrown Ford’s Stan out in the fist place, but surely he wouldn’t have done that when Stan was still a little boy. This Stan’s Filbrick is going to take Stan back out of sense of duty if not for anything else, and if no one else, this Stan’s Ford will be happy to have him back.

It doesn’t matter that this Stan seems to be so happy with them. It doesn’t matter that he fits perfectly between Fiddleford and Ford when they huddle for warmth together, that he trusts them both so completely now. No, that’s not right- that last part is the thing that does matter. They can’t betray that trust by keeping Stan for themselves.

They have to be better than that.

*

They aren’t.


End file.
